


Push, Shove and a little bit of Love

by katedison



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katedison/pseuds/katedison
Summary: Tonight, their fight had been different. More intense-lip starring than usual. Kat had barely looked up from Adena’s lips while they fought, and Adena had noticed her own gaze fixating on Kat’s lips. Their hands had been on each other’s body far too often to be an unconscious, heat-of-the-moment kind of thing, touches lingering far too long to be anything but a calculated move on both their parts.





	Push, Shove and a little bit of Love

The ringing silence between them is uncomfortable in contrast to the raised voices and flying insults that had been in its place not even ten minutes prior. One second, they’d been in each other’s faces, the next the fight had drained out of them almost instantaneously and they had both gone to bed without saying a word. 

Adena is laying on her side, back turned towards Kat’s bed, body as close to the wall as she can get. Her heart is still beating harshly in her chest, her mind replaying their fight in a loop. She doesn’t know how they always end up here. When they first became roommates, they’d gotten along just fine, it wasn’t until recently that everything the other did seemed to set the other off. Small snide comments would become full-blown arguments, harsh words coming out of both of them, intentionally meant to hurt the other.

The things they fight about are meaningless, neither of them really cares who’s right or who’s wrong. The fights have become an outlet for the thing that’s been brewing between them since the day they met. It must have spooked Kat because as soon as Adena had thought there was a chance it, they, might go somewhere, Kat had reverted into herself and started pushing Adena away. Their easy bond crumbled, and they were left with a tense, barely-acknowledging-each-other-unless-they-were-fighting kind of relationship.

Adena had tried to be understanding and patient, but the remarks Kat would let slip around her eventually became too much and Adena had started giving as good as she was getting. The first couple of times, they’d actually fought, Kat had stormed out of their shared dorm room and hadn’t come back until the next evening; she’d presumably spent the night in Sutton and Jane’s room.

Adena had tried to apologize for her part in the blowout, but Kat had barely spared her a glance. Eventually, she had given up and they’d gone to bed without making a sound, much like they’d done tonight and every other night that are spend screaming at each other. Kat would no longer spend the night in Sutton and Jane’s room and that was oddly comforting to Adena. Even though she was furious with Kat, she had spent the nights worrying about Kat’s wellbeing.

The way they fought had…. evolved into something different than it initially was. In the beginning, it had been icy, cut-throat, every word out of their mouths was calculated, was meant to cause as much pain as possible. Now it was softer, still bad, but the cruel words weren’t as cruel anymore, there was an uncertainty in every jab. They would toe the line, but not cross, not anymore. There was a longing, a yearning in Kat’s eyes even as her mouth was dripping with acidic words.

Adena could see that Kat was struggling and she wanted to make it easier for her, but Kat wouldn’t let her do that. She kept pushing, lashing out until Adena gave in and started fighting back.

Adena takes a couple of deep breaths and pushes herself harder against the cool wall. Tonight, their fight had been different. More intense-lip starring than usual. Kat had barely looked up from Adena’s lips while they fought, and Adena had noticed her own gaze fixating on Kat’s lips. Their hands had been on each other’s body far too often to be an unconscious, heat-of-the-moment kind of thing, touches lingering far too long to be anything but a calculated move on both their parts.

It’s been half an hour of them laying in bed when Adena hears movement from Kat’s side of the room, the rustling of sheets as Kat repositions herself on her bed. Then nothing for a couple of minutes. Only then does Adena hear muffled, broken off moans and the muted sounds of Kat touching herself. Adena’s breath sticks in her throat and her heart that had calmed down goes into overdrive.

As long as they’ve lived together, Adena has never actually caught or heard Kat as she touches herself. A small blessing, she supposes, she doesn’t know how she would survive that. Just the thought of Kat in sexual situation is enough to almost drive Adena out of her mind, actually seeing Kat in such a position would push her over the edge.

Adena wonders if Kat can still feel Adena’s hands on her like Adena can feel Kat’s, wonders if that’s what spurs Kat on. When Kat orgasms, Adena has to bite her lip to not let any sound slip out. Kat rolls over again and starts snoring softly after a couple of minutes; Adena does not get much sleep that night.

It becomes a thing. They fight, go to bed and after a while, Kat will touch herself. Kat gets louder, eventually, she does not bother trying to stifle the sounds that come out of her. Adena is sure she’s gonna have a heart-attack any day now. Adena doesn’t know if Kat knows she’d heard her the first night, but she definitely knows that Adena has heard her on one of the other nights. She keeps giving Adena these knowing looks. Adena knows how she wants to react, she is just not certain that that is what Kat wants her to do.

During one fight, Kat pushes Adena up against a wall, almost gently, but with enough force that Adena knows she was meant to wind up between Kat and the wall. Kat is close enough that Adena can feel her breath on her face. Adena swears she sees a glint in Kat’s eyes before she pulls back and heads to bed. It takes several minutes before Adena is even able to move away from the wall to fall into her own bed.

That night Kat seems to be drawing out her “me-time”, just when Adena thinks Kat is about to cum and give Adena’s heart some peace, Kat stops moving, stops touching herself for a little while before she starts again. It’s driving Adena crazy, hearing Kat’s breathless moans, the sounds of her touching herself becoming slicker after every break. Adena can barely breathe, her heart is out of control. Adena is on her back, she’s never looked over before, but tonight she can’t help herself. In the dark, she can tell that Kat is facing her and it feels like a challenge, a dare that Adena is more than willing to participate in. She sits up on her bed, her gaze stuck on Kat’s form, and when Kat’s administrations don’t stop at the movement, she rises from her bed and crosses the room until she’s standing by Kat’s bed.

Kat’s head shifts so she’s looking up at Adena. From this distance Adena can see Kat’s eyes as they bore into her own, can see the way Kat’s mouth falls open as her hand keeps moving. Wordlessly, Kat scooches until there’s enough room for Adena to lie down beside her. Adena lays on her side, leaning her weight on her elbow to keep herself raised over Kat, giving her a better vantage point in the dark.

Kat must be able to sense Adena’s hesitation because she lets out an airy ‘ _Adena’_ and it undoes Adena. She leans down and presses her lips hard against Kat’s, her hand already moving down Kat’s torso. She lets her fingers trail the waistband of Kat’s panties, nails scratching slightly. Adena doesn’t know what she’d rather be watching, her hand as she touches Kat or Kat’s face. Her pupils are full-blown, and she’s letting out small whimpering noises, her mouth slightly agape.  

Adena lets her hand travel lower, resting her fingers on Kat’s crotch, intentionally not applying any pressure there. Kat whines softly and Adena gently rubs a finger against Kat’s entrance through her soaked underwear, still keeping her touches featherlight. Kat pushes herself against Adena’s hands, needing more, already desperate for an orgasm after having teased herself to the brink multiple times.

Adena smiles down at her gently and presses another kiss to her lips. Her fingers move up slightly and circle Kat’s clitoris. Kat moans at the first touch, the touch almost too much even through the fabric of her underwear, her senses focusing on Adena and nothing else. Kat lets out a displeased sound when Adena stops her movements. Adena’s gaze moves from her hand to Kat’s face. She kisses her as her hand rakes up the oversized shirt Kat wears to bed and gets her hand around one of her breasts, thumbing at the hardened nipple. Kat moans into her mouth and Adena has never been more turned on in her entire life. She uses her weight to press Kat harder against the mattress beneath them, her grip on Kat’s breast tightening slightly.

Adena moves her hand down to Kat’s underwear again. She tugs at the elastic of the waistband and raises an eyebrow at Kat in question. Adena leans back to give Kat some room when she moves to remove her panties in lieu of answering the silent question. Unprompted Kat takes off her shirt as well before lying down. She looks at Adena as if suddenly remembering something, then she sits up again and starts peeling off Adena’s clothing. Once they’re both naked, Kat lets her body fall back against the mattress, looking sideways up at Adena, expectantly.

Adena lets her fingers tease over Kat’s entrance, her thumb ghosting over her clit. She keeps her touching her like that for a couple of minutes, never giving her more than that barely-there touch. When Kat starts getting impatient, she pushes two fingers into Kat and lets her thumb press against Kat groans loudly and turns her head towards Adena to bury her face by Adena’s collarbone. Adena keeps moving her fingers in and out of Kat, enjoying the way Kat bites at the top of her boob whenever Adena hits her g-spot. When Kat’s legs are shaking considerably more around her hand and her moans take a more desperate pitch, Adena lifts her body and moves a thigh between Kat’s legs, presses it hard against Kat’s crotch. In turn, Kat lifts her own leg and slots her thigh between Adena’s legs. When Adena starts moving, Kat follows lead not long after. Adena presses her lips against every part of Kat she can reach in her position. She arches her back a bit to get at Kat’s breasts, taking one nipple in her mouth while she thumbs at the other. She trails kisses between the valley of Kat’s breasts to get the other nipple in her mouth.

Kat is falling apart above her, her moans becoming almost inaudible as she struggles to breathe through the sensations running through her body. Adena catches her mouth with her own as she pushes herself harder against Kat, sensing that the girl is close. Their movements lose the rhythm they had built as they chase their release. Their kisses become harder, mouths pressed harshly together. Kat lets out a small sigh straight into Adena’s mouth when she cums. Adena follows soon after, riding out her orgasm on Kat’s thigh.

Adena lets herself fall on top of Kat, her body feeling too boneless to be able to hold herself up any longer. When they come down from their high, Adena feels Kat tense slightly underneath her. She doesn’t look up to see the look on Kat’s face, doesn’t know if she wants to know what she’d find on it. She allows herself to breathe in the scent of Kat for a couple of minutes before she kisses Kat’s shoulder and wordlessly crawls back into her own bed.

The next morning, Kat doesn’t say a word as she’s getting ready for her morning class. Once she’s ready, she gathers her things and heads out. She stops by the door, though, hesitating, her hand hovering over the handle. Apparently making up her mind, Kat looks over at Adena and gives her a soft, private smile. And then promptly leaves.

And Adena thinks that it’s the start of something new for them, but a couple days later, they are fighting again. After a few hours, Adena finds herself making her way out of Kat’s bed again. Kat had turned her back to Adena almost immediately after they’d both orgasmed.

It becomes an unmentionable routine, never to be talked about in the daylight. They fight, they have sex, they pretend they didn’t.

Adena had thought that this development in their relationship would mean that they’d fight less, but if anything, they seemed to fight more. Almost like Kat needed them to fight to spend their nights together like if they didn’t fight the sex would mean too much.

They go like this for months and it’s wearing Adena down. She thought something would’ve changed by now, _anything_ , for better or for worse she thought it would be different at this point. Adena stops taking the bait when Kat initiates an argument, no matter how much Kat pushes the right buttons, Adena just isn’t feeling it anymore. Some night, she’ll give in just to get to feel Kat, to hold her, kiss her.

On those nights, Kat will mutter apologies into the dark when she thinks Adena has fallen asleep; Adena never mentions it. 

֍֍֍֍֍

“Come on,” Firuze says, tugging at her arm gently. “You’ve been miserable for months. Who knows, maybe you’ll even have fun.”

Adena sighs and lets herself be pulled into the dorm party. She could hear the music from the outside, but once they get inside she can _feel_ it, the beat of the song playing pumping within her, vibrating through her feet and all the way through her body. It’s an awful song; it always is, but Adena can feel some of the weight she’d been carrying on her shoulders ease slightly. The mass of bodies surrounding her make her feel insignificant in a good way, giving her the notion that her troubles can be ignored for as long as she’s here.

She’s wrong…because of course she is. Her eyes fall on Kat’s form, not even minutes after they’ve entered the party. She is laughing with Sutton and Jane, and she looks absolutely gorgeous, as always. She is wearing a black dress that accentuates her curves beautifully and matching heels. Adena can’t keep her eyes off of her and she isn’t the only one. She notices that, just like her own, the gaze of the guy sitting on the couch across the room keeps finding Kat every few minutes.

At one point of the evening, Kat is left alone and the guy makes his way up to Kat and easily engages in conversation with her. Adena’s stomach twists uncomfortably at the easy smile on Kat’s face. It takes her a while to realize that Kat’s smile is more forced than she’d initially thought. Her eyes are shifting around the room, looking for either Jane or Sutton. Her eyes land on Adena as they are roaming the room before moving along, only to do a doubletake a second later, like she’d seen Adena but hadn’t registered that it was her. Once their gazes lock, Kat’s eyes widen slightly, like she’s afraid of Adena being there for some reason.

Kat turns her attention back to the guy in front of her, who had been too busy talking to notice Kat’s minor discomfort. Kat looks back at Adena and moves closer towards the guy, her hand trailing over the guy’s bicep, shifty eyes moving to Adena every few seconds, barely disguised fear in them the entire time. Adena doesn’t know what Kat is so scared off, it’s not like Adena is gonna out her at this random party, or anywhere else for that matter. She wouldn’t do that, not to anyone, least of all Kat.

Adena isn’t left to her own devices long enough to really sulk over it before Firuze is back, pulling her toward the mob of people dancing to the music.

“I don’t feel like dancing.” Adena yells, leaning in towards Firuze so the other girl can hear her.

“Tough,” Firuze yells back. “You’re gonna.”

Firuze takes a hold of Adena’s hips and moves them to the beat of the song playing. Adena sighs and starts moving her hips on her own.

“This is a bad song!” she adds, just to be petulant.

Firuze rolls her eyes at her, “That’s beside the point!”

Gradually, Adena lets herself relax, her movements becoming less forced the longer she dances with Firuze. The other girl uses Adena as a dancing prop, dancing against her, up and down her. Adena huffs out a laugh at her and Firuze gives her a self-satisfied smile back in turn. As they’re dancing Adena tips her head sideways and accidentally catches a glimpse of Kat. Once again, they lock gazes and Kat looks annoyed. She breaks eye-contact as she pulls the guy, she’d spent the evening with, towards the dancing mob.

Adena doesn’t feel like dancing as she sees Kat dancing with the guy, but she does, mostly as to not worry Firuze. However, her heart is not in it anymore and Firuze must sense it because she keeps sending her concerned looks. She catches her looking at Kat and her expression turns sympathetic.

She leans in, so her mouth is right by Adena’s ear, “Do you wanna leave?”

Adena, who had been staring at Kat, sees Kat’s brow furrow and her jaw clench. Adena unconsciously takes a step back from Firuze, not wanting to give Kat the wrong idea. Kat knew her and Firuze were friends, and only friends, hell, she even knew that Firuze was straight and had a boyfriend.

Still, Kat breaks their gaze to lean into the guy and kiss him. Adena feels her throat close up as she watches on, Firuze pulling at her arm, wanting to get her out of there, but Adena is immobile. She can’t move, she can’t breathe.

When Kat pulls back, she looks uncertain, her eyes moving cautiously towards Adena. Adena doesn’t know what Kat sees on her face, but whatever it is, makes Kat’s face flash regret. When Kat takes a step towards her, Adena turns on the spot and flees the party. She passes the door they had come in off and moves to the back door, hoping to lose Kat in the mass of bodies. Once she gets outside, she takes several deep breaths. They’re not exclusive, she reminds herself. They are not anything, really. It shouldn’t hurt, but, _god_ , does it hurt.

She can feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, and she really doesn’t feel like soothing anyone else at the moment, but she knows it’s not fair to let Firuze worry all night, so she sends her a message saying she’s heading back to her dorm, and that she’ll be alright.  She doesn’t know if that’s true, but that’s what Firuze needs to hear.

֍֍֍֍֍

Adena is already in bed by the time Kat makes it back to their room. Kat walks slowly, soundlessly, cautiously. Adena can feel her hovering by her bed and she suddenly feels like crying. Kat being near her is setting her off, she doesn’t know why, but the other girl being here, silently, by her side is making it so much harder. She can’t stop a broken sob from escaping her mouth, the attempt at suppressing it makes her heart and throat ache.

“Adena,” Kat whispers behind her, her voice choked up, like she’s crying too. She carefully places a hand on Adena’s shoulder. Adena shakes it off, and there’s a hitch in Kat’s breathing. “I’m sorry. Adena, I’m so sorry. I didn–, I wasn’t thinking.”

She keeps apologizing for a long time. Adena doesn’t acknowledge her or her words and eventually Kat crawl into her own bed. Adena can’t be certain, but she’s pretty sure that neither of them sleeps. The stay in their separate beds even when the room is lit up by the sun. It’s Saturday so neither of them has classes. Adena hasn’t moved all night, her back turned towards Kat. She hasn’t heard Kat move either. From the sound of her breathing, she’s been facing Adena all night.

The silence in the room is painful. Adena has so many things she wants to say, yell. She knows Kat wants to say something, too, but Adena doesn’t wanna listen to her at the moment.

“I’m sorry,” Kat whispers, and she sounds it. In any other situation, Adena would try to calm her, but Adena doesn’t even know how to ease her own pain, so she remains quiet.

She can hear shuffling from behind her and then Kat is sitting on the floor by her bed, resting her upper-body against it. “Adena, please… I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Kat's voice is small, almost fragile. It makes it worse. Kat genuinely being sorry and in pain makes it worse. Adena can feel her throat closing up again, tears forming in her eyes.

“I just…” Kat stops to sniffle. “The way you were dancing with her…”

Adena feels a flare of irritation at that, she sits up in her bed abruptly. Her sudden movement startling Kat. She wipes her eyes and squints down at her, “Are you blaming me for your actions?” Her voice is hard, accusatory.

Kat shakes her head vehemently at that, “No. No, this is all my fault. I know that.”

֍֍֍֍֍

Things are tense between them for several days, Adena barely leaves her bed all weekend. Kat does leave hers, but she never leaves the dorm, always staying near Adena. Adena can feel her eyes on her almost constantly.

Eventually, they start talking. Just small, unimportant stuff, and it’s mostly Kat talking and Adena just responding whenever she feels like it, but it makes Kat smile brightly like she can’t believe Adena is talking to her.

A couple of weeks after the party, when things are better between them, Adena hears Kat’s moans again. There has been no fight, and Kat is inviting her into her bed. This is what Adena wanted. _Before_. It’s been tainted, doesn’t taste as good going down as it should have. The moaning continues and Adena knows what Kat wants, what her role in this is, but she can’t. Not when her brain still conjures up the image of Kat kissing that nameless guy just to torture her sometimes. She rolls over, faces the wall. Kat lets out a dejected sigh and stops. Adena takes a deep breath and lets herself fall asleep.

֍֍֍֍֍

They’re fighting, but it feels like foreplay. Kat is almost preening at the fact that they are fighting and Adena is pent up and she needs release one way or another, through an argument or sex, or both.

Adena is half-way through an insulting monologue when Kat’s mouth crashes into hers. As their mouths move together, they rip the clothing off the other. They fall onto Kat’s bed, hands and mouths never separating. The sex is hard in ways it’s never been before, bruising kisses matched with even harder touches. Adena bites at Kat skin, suck hickey’s wherever she can, marks Kat in all the ways she can. Adena kisses her way down Kat’s body until she’s positioned between her spread legs. Adena doesn’t hesitate as she buries her face there. She nibbles gently with her teeth before she flattens her tongue and licks at Kat’s entrance. She moves further up and relentlessly attacks Kat’s clitoris. Her hand comes up and she pushes two fingers into Kat. Fingers and tongue working in tandem, it doesn’t take long before Kat’s thighs are shaking around her head.

“Adena,” Kat moans. “Please.”

Adena doesn’t know what she’s pleading for, but she’s determined to give it to her. When Kat cums, she clenches her thighs around Adena’s head. Adena sits up and lets her fingers continue their work in Kat, her thumb replacing her tongue. Adena coaxes another orgasm out of Kat in minutes, rendering her into a writhing mess beneath her. Adena wants to keep going, see if she can get Kat to come again, but Kat reaches down between Adena’s legs and works her fingers into Adena. Still moving her fingers in Adena, Kat sits up and pushes Adena into a lying position. She bites and kisses Adena’s thighs as she watches her fingers as they move in and out of Adena. When Adena comes, her walls tightening around Kat’s fingers, Kat leaves her fingers inside of Adena but doesn’t move them. She shifts so her head is by Adena’s clit and starts licking, sucking, gently biting at it. Adena clenches around Kat as she persistently tries to get another orgasm out of her. Adena’s hand come down to rest on the back of Kat’s head, gently pressing as Kat moves. Every time Adena moans, Kat hums and seems to double her efforts. By the time, Adena reaches her climax, she’s worn out, her body shuddering with the waves of pleasure.

Kat stays between her legs until Adena uses the hold on the back of her head to usher her up, so she can kiss her. The tastes of them blend as they kiss, and Adena sighs into it. Even when the sex-high leaves them, Kat keeps kissing her, pressing herself harder against Adena, one of her hands firmly gripping her by the waist.

Adena softens the kisses, slows them down, gives them the opportunity to really enjoy it. Adena doesn’t consider moving, and it doesn’t seem like Kat wants her to. They fall asleep while pressing gentle kisses against each other’s mouths, cheeks, collarbones.

֍֍֍֍֍

**Author's Note:**

> Another college AU, because why not and this is what I felt like writing. I assume Kat wasn’t as put together when she was younger as she is in canon, so bear with this portrayal of Kat. I don’t know if it’s any good, but this what I wrote, and it’s completely alright if it’s not everybody’s cup of tea. Either way let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Also this is the first time I’ve ever written smut, so hopefully it wasn’t too cringy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> (I might write more for this, but i might also not, soooo. It's really a 50/50 kind of thing)


End file.
